lakeclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Phoenix Flight/Ripplestar's Nine Lives (Story thing)
haha i wanted to do oneee _________________ Ripplemist padded carefully down the path that led to the Spiritpool, trying not to slip. Behind her, the young medicine cat apprentice Jaysong, given her official name only a few days ago, followed, trying to seem less nervous than she was. "I know you're nervous, Jaysong." Ripplemist mewed calmly, turning to look at the grey tabby. "You're still an apprentice, but Smokespots is sick. We can wait until later to do the ceremony." "But Ripplemist, Jaystar died." Jaysong replied firmly. "You were the deputy. And we have to do the ceremony." The young she-cat's violet eyes glinted in anxiety; she was excited, as this was her first leader ceremony, but also scared. What if she did something wrong? Or if StarClan only did the ceremony with the true medicine cat? "Don't worry," Ripplemist meowed gently, as if reading the medicine cat apprentice's thoughts. "You'll do fine." She smiled, then stepped down to the last cold stone that marked the official entrance to the Spiritpool. The two cats padded carefully up to the sacred pool, admiring the crystal-clear, sparkling blue water that filled the pool. "You've been here twice before, haven't you?" the silvery-blue tabby deputy asked, turning to face the younger she-cat. "When you became an apprentice and when you got your name, correct?" Jaysong nodded. "Yep. That's right." She looked back to the calm Spiritpool. "We should start the ceremony." "Yes. Let's." Ripplemist blinked, taking in a breath at the brilliance of the starry pool. "I've been here once. My father brought me as an apprentice." she murmured before lying down, wincing at the cold stone that touched her belly. "Now drink some of the water!" Jaysong mewed, trying to contain her excitement. She lie down, lowered her head to the pool, and lapped up some of the icy water. Heartbeats later, she was asleep. Ripplemist stared into the water, and a silvery tabby looked back. You'll be born anew. Nine lives, each a new one. The deputy went to drink some of the water, and let out a startled mew at the water's iciness. Is everything here cold? She lapped up a few drops of the cold water, and a surge of energy went through her like a lightning bolt. "Jaysong?" she mewed quietly, but the medicine cat didn't stir. Suddenly she began to feel tired, and she couldn't keep her eyes open. She rested her head on her paws and drifted off into sleep. As soon as she'd fallen asleep, Ripplemist woke up. She was still at the Spiritpool, and she jerked up to a sitting position. "Jaysong? I-I thought we were supposed to be in StarClan..." Her voice wavered. Had she done something wrong? A dark grey tabby pelt flashed in the corner of her eye. Thinking someone had intruded in this sacred place, she whipped around, but froze, with her blue eyes wide. "Father...?" she whispered. "Is it you?" "Yes." Jaystar answered, waving his tail. "The one and only." he purred. "Are there others?" Ripplemist asked as Jaysong went to stand beside her. At her words, more starry-furred cats stepped proudly out of their hiding places. Tabbies, tortoiseshells, calicoes; cats of every pelt color and pattern surrounded the Spiritpool, and Ripplemist widened her eyes. "Wow..." Jaysong breathed, her violet eyes sweeping over the cats. "Welcome to StarClan!" Jaystar meowed. "Now, you, my daughter," he nodded to Ripplemist, "will recieve your nine lives." To Ripplemist's dismay, he stepped back into the ranks, but a tiny black kitten replaced him. The little tom looked too excited to be a StarClan cat giving a life, bouncing back and forth on his tiny paws. His blue eyes shone as he bounded forward. "Sister!" he squeaked. With a pang of guilt, Ripplemist knew who this was. "Shadowkit..." she mewed softly. "I'm so sorry..." "Hey, it's not your fault!" Shadowkit replied, looking confused at her apology. "It wasn't you that killed me. Fox, remember?" As if to change the subject, he squealed, "I have a life to give you!" Since he was only a moon old, Ripplemist kneeled down so Shadowkit could touch his nose to her own. "I give you a life of being happy all the time. Shh, I know the word! Um... opto... optimistic! Yeah, that. Look at the bright side no matter how dark stuff might be!" Ripplemist expected the life to be gentle, being given by her little brother. Her vision went dark, and she gasped. Suddenly a bright light shone in front of her, pure white and unwavering. The deputy blinked her eyes, which stung because of the brightness of the light, to see Shadowkit bounding back to his mother's side. In his place Moonstone padded out of the rankings of starry cats, and the beautiful, sleek-furred silver tabby stepped forward. "Moonstone!" Ripplemist gasped. "Don't you mean Mother?" Moonstone purred, amusement obvious in her voice. "You've come along way, Ripplemist." The silver she-cat twitched her ears, then stepped forward and touched her cold nose to Ripplemist's cheek. "This life is for bravery, to care for and love your Clan like a mother to her kits." Again, Ripplemist expected the life to be gentle, like Shadowkit's was. But no, it was the complete opposite. She let out a gasp as the feeling of claws tearing her pelt came up, and she almost fell over but her paws were rooted to the ground. She felt her claws raking through fur, and warm blood cascading over her paws. The deputy shook her head to clear it, and still felt the pain-filled sting of the false wounds. If that was a life of ''love and'' care...'' I don't know if I can stand seven more of it.'' Jaysong mewed quietly, "Are you alright, Ripplemist?" "Of course, Jaysong." Ripplemist replied, looking sideways at the medicine cat. She'd forgotten the tabby was there, but didn't have time to express her surprise. A dark grey she-cat was making her way up to the deputy. The cat was obviously older than she was by many moons, but here in StarClan she looked young and strong, her pelt shining with stars. She stared into Ripplemist's pale azure eyes for a heartbeat longer before meowing, "You may not remember me, but I saved you long ago from drowning in a flood. My life was taken in the process, but I'm glad you lived." She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them as she said, "My name is Darkshadow, and I'll be giving you your next life." Darkshadow leaned forward, touching her nose to Ripplemist's forehead. "I give you a life for trusting your instincts, because only you know what's right for yourself." the grey she-cat mewed, her voice a monotone. Ripplemist stiffened as what felt like a wave of water rushing over her. She dug her claws into the grass, raking up some grass blades as she dragged her claws over them. Water filled her ears and she could hear only the roar of the water. Is this what Darkshadow felt? When she saved me...? Just as she began to feel faint, the feeling disappeared. -tbc- Category:Blog posts